metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Trenchcoat
A trenchcoat, or trench coat, is a raincoat made of waterproof, heavy-duty cotton gabardine drill or poplin, or leather. It generally has removable insulated lining, ragline sleeves, and the classic versions come from above the knee to meeting at the mid-calves. The garment traditionally is double-breasted with ten buttons, has wide lapels, a storm flap, and pockets that close. Usage They were initially used during World War I by Great Britain and France as a replacement to the heavy siege greatcoats in the same war. *The GRU colonel Yevgeny Borisovitch Volgin wore a trenchcoat in 1964, as well as when he attacked the Dhekelia SBA Memorial Hospital in 1984. The trenchcoat, due to his status as a GRU colonel, was also mixed with an officer's uniform. *Gene, while leading FOX during the San Hieronymo Incident in 1970, wore a trenchcoat, as did Soviet Colonel Skowronski. *The KGB agent Vladimir Aleksandrovich Zadornov wore a trenchcoat when meeting Big Boss, as well as when he was imprisoned in Mother Base up until his death. *Strangelove wore a trenchcoat during the Peace Walker Incident in 1974. *Skull Face, the commander of XOF, was never seen not wearing his trenchcoat, wearing it from his first appearance in 1975 all the way up to his death in 1984. *Kazuhira Miller (while a member of Diamond Dogs) wore a trenchcoat with his suit in 1984. *Big Boss wore a trenchcoat with his suit during his time as commander of FOXHOUND and in 2014. *All members of FOXHOUND wore long trenchcoats with seven buttons and padded shoulders when Liquid Snake became the group's squad leader. Ocelot also wore a trenchcoat in 1984 and during the Tanker Incident in 2007, the latter time also resulting in some damage due to Ocelot discarding his coat in front of his compatriot, Sergei Gurlukovich, and then firing on him just as the latter tried to shoot him, causing bullet damage. *Kenneth Baker wore a trenchcoat with his suit during the Shadow Moses Incident in 2005. *All members of Dead Cell wore trenchcoats when Fortune became the group's squad leader. Vamp also wore a black leather trenchcoat in 2014. *Hal Emmerich wore a trenchcoat during the Guns of the Patriots Incident in 2014. *Old Snake wore a trenchcoat with his suit when meeting Meryl Silverburgh in Eastern Europe. *Liquid Ocelot wore a black leather trenchcoat with his business suit during his insurrection against the Patriots. *Raiden wore a black leather trenchcoat in South America and Outer Haven. *Three Dwarf Gekko wore a trenchcoat and fedora while following Old Snake in Eastern Europe. *Desperado's de facto leader, Sundowner, wore a black trench coat with red on the bottom during the World Marshal Incidents in 2018. Behind the scenes Depending on the game/concept art, the color of the FOXHOUND trenchcoat tends to change. As of Metal Gear Solid 4 and the Liquid Snake Play Arts KAI action figure, the official color is tan. Roy Campbell in the non-canon ''Metal Gear Solid'' radio drama wears the FOXHOUND trenchcoat in his artwork. AbbyShot Clothiers, a company that creates movie and video game-inspired clothing, created two versions of the FOXHOUND trenchcoat: the standard coat, priced at $399 CAD ($385 USD), and a custom sized version priced at $499 CAD ($482 USD), both based on it's dark brown appearance in The Twin Snakes. Gallery Liquid Snake.jpg|Liquid Snake Ocelot (Twin Snakes).jpeg|Revolver Ocelot Decoy Octopus.jpg|Decoy Octopus Mgs-sketch-wolf.jpg|Sniper Wolf Mgs-sketch-raven.jpg|Vulcan Raven Twin Snakes Psycho Mantis.jpg|Psycho Mantis (The Twin Snakes) Campbell MGS Drama CD.jpg|Roy Campbell (''Metal Gear Solid'' audio drama) Big Boss 3.jpg|Big Boss wearing a trenchcoat in 2014. LiquidOcelotMGS4.jpg|Liquid Ocelot Render-Gene.jpg|Gene wearing a FOX trenchcoat. Zadornov.png|Vladimir Aleksandrovich Zadornov Model_of_Vamp.jpg|Vamp YougCivilianSnak.png|Old Snake Big Boss32.JPG|Big Boss, while the commander of Zanzibar Land. Play-Arts-Kai-MGS-Liquid-Snake-2.jpg|Liquid Snake Play Arts KAI figure. Liquids Coat.jpg|FOXHOUND coat by AbbyShot Clothiers. References Category:Clothing